Briefing room
"Starfleet's most up to date vessel, and they still can't design a comfortable place to hold a meeting." : - Captain Janeway ( ) The briefing room was a dedicated area on Federation starships and on Federation and alien facilities where senior staff or military leaders could conduct meetings and various conferences. On starships, it was generally located near the ship's main bridge. On starships, the briefing room was referred to as the situation room, located at the rear of the main bridge, and was designed for officers to discuss mission details. (Star Trek: Enterprise) On and starships, the briefing room was referred to as the conference or observation lounge. NX-class ships had briefing rooms, which served for meetings regarding specific missions. On board the , the briefing room was oftentimes used to host interspecies negotiations, as part of Enterprise s role in shaping the alliances which would one day form the United Federation of Planets. Conferences between Andorians, Tellarites and Vulcans were held here. ( ) Constitution-class The original had at least two briefing rooms, but they were not located in close proximity to the bridge. One of these briefing rooms was located on Deck 14. They also lacked windows, though not a wall viewer. A conference table – with a tri-screen viewer for the display of information, an inset computer terminal, and inset comm units – was placed in the center of the room, around which were several chairs. ( ; ) shows the room number plate for this room as 3C 44 In "Dagger of the Mind", there was a blue placard that reads, "Briefing Room ->". This sign was located near the Science Library, and was seen briefly when Doctor Simon Van Gelder was running down a corridor and when he incapacitated a security guard.}} Defiant-class The did not have a dedicated space for a briefing room, but the aft part of the bridge had a built-in table that acted as an informal area for officers to discuss mission-specific details. ( ) The mess hall could also be used for briefings. ( ) Intrepid-class On vessels, the briefing room was located to the port side of the bridge, with three large view ports facing the front of the ship. The room offered many comforts and was equipped to provide a relaxed area for briefing. An odd-shaped table was located in the center of the room and could support seven chairs. The captain customarily sat at the head of the table, closest to the windows. A monitor was provided to allow visual aspects to be involved in a briefing. For more comfort, a replicator was provided. The briefing room of the was decorated with various objects of art. ( ) s briefing room was a new set, but utilized the windows of Ten Forward from Star Trek: The Next Generation. It was also redressed to serve as the briefing room of the in .}} Dominion Headquarters Dominion Headquarters had a briefing room from where Dominion personnel, including Weyoun, the Female Changeling, Damar, Gor and Pran, directed the war. It was quite far from the cargo bay door of the building to the briefing room. Kira Nerys, Elim Garak, Ekoor and other Cardassian Rebellion members were able to fight their way there, in late 2375. ( ) Deep Space 9 Deep Space 9's wardroom, the space station's equivalent of a briefing room, was commonly used to discuss various actions during the Dominion War. Appearances * * * * * * * * * Background information The script of describes a location where Benjamin Sisko, Miles O'Brien, Julian Bashir, and Alexander Rozhenko met Worf and Martok as one of Deep Space 9's briefing rooms. External link * de:Besprechungsraum Category:Starship sections